


Шах, мат и покорение мира

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: юмор, учебный флафф. Райнхард и Ян играют в шахматы
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 7





	Шах, мат и покорение мира

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

— Помнишь, как мы играли когда-то? — ногти грызть было нельзя, поэтому Райнхард просто закусил палец и так изучал шахматную доску.  
— Конечно, — Веньли мягко улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, довольный сделанным ходом. — Адмиралы, галактики, флагманы и весь мир у наших ног.  
— У моих, — нахмурившись, Райнхард занес руку над слоном, но так и не прикоснулся к нему. Надо было уходить из-под шаха вражеским королем, но как?  
— Конечно, у твоих. Ты лучше играешь. Или дело в том, что ты всегда ходишь первым?  
— Мне просто больше надо. Я начинаю и выигрываю. Мой белокрылый флагман несет меня к самому краю звезд, — неуверенно ответил Райнхард.  
Веньли был настоящим волшебником в том, что касалось студентов и шахмат. Райнхард был им очарован с первого турнира в школьном кружке. Он был единственный, кому Райнхард проигрывал раз за разом.  
— Ходи. Скоро перерыв закончится, и надо будет расходиться по аудиториям, — Веньли благосклонно кивнул.  
— У тебя что сегодня? — белый слон рывком все же пересек половину поля, чтобы защитить короля.  
«А ведь мог бы сделать шах ладьей!» — досаде Райнхарда не было предела. Хорошая мысль пришла в голову уже после того, как ход был сделан.  
— Сегодня четверг, значит после обеда история древнего мира. Мат, — Ян изящно передвинул фигуры.  
— Хорошо, что короля нельзя съесть, не так ли? — Райнхард с тоской посмотрел на доску и начал убирать фигуры в коробку. — Плохо, что сегодня среда, до выходных еще два дня, а у тебя в расписании войны второй половины шестнадцатого века в третьем корпусе, до которого еще надо дойти.  
Веньли витиевато выругался и вскочил, задев доску. Черный король покатился по столу и, упав на пол, разломился на две половинки.  
— Ярэ-ярэ, — Веньли любовно подобрал его, мигом забыв, что должен торопиться. — Я попробую тебя склеить, и все будет хорошо.  
— Возьми короля из набора, который я дарил племяннице, она все равно не играет.  
— Он детский, — еще больше опечалился Веньли.  
— Так, — Райнхард отобрал поломанную фигурку и уложил ее в коробку к остальным, после чего захлопнул крышку и всучил ее другу, — Меня ждут мои молодые дарования, тебя ждут твои бездари.  
— Неправда. Среди них есть один умный!  
— Я должен благодарить богов за то, что ты читаешь у второго курса и им нет восемнадцати? — Райнхард изящно заломил бровь. Он несколько раз ткнул пальцем прямо в доску, которую Веньли прижимал к груди, как мать единственное дитя. — Сегодня — среда. Завтра — четверг. Послезавтра — пятница. И послезавтра я жду тебя у себя. Как раз к воскресенью протрезвеем, а в понедельник свежие и бодрые выйдем на работу. Ты — к своим самородкам-аспирантам, а я — к своим идиотам в офис.  
— Ты опять будешь строить планы по порабощению мира? — улыбнулся Веньли.  
Райнхард ничего не ответил, только ослепительно улыбнулся. Он собирался покорить не только мир, но и отдельно взятого человека. И раз уж Веньли опять обыграл его... придется одержать верх иначе.


End file.
